


Meeting On The Train To Tequilaville

by Reremouse (TheBelfry)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Because why the hell not?, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Pre-Supernatural (TV), Probable alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBelfry/pseuds/Reremouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the box.  Somewhere in Mexico, Xander Harris and Dean Winchester wash up against adjacent bottles of tequila.  Poor life decisions and demon slaying carnage follow.  Not necessarily in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting On The Train To Tequilaville

The margaritas are lousy this close to the border and Xander passed Margaritaville three stops back on this crazy train of drunken depression and he's been drinking his tequila neat ever since.

So it's no surprise he's drunk, but he's not as drunk as the guy next to him.

Who's talking to the worm.

Who's named the worm.

"There's shit out there, Miguel," the guy says and Xander'd make a crack about Mulder and Scully except he knows there _is_ shit out there. Big shit he's shoveled with a toy shovel and a sand pail.

It's why he's drinking.

The guy's still talking to the worm. "Shit out there you never had to see, buddy."

"Tell me about it," Xander mutters because he's drunk enough to where 'strong silent type' is more meaningless than usual.

The guy looks him over and snorts into his bottle. Necks it back, grimaces and slams it down. "You wouldn't believe me if I did."

"I'm here looking for super girl."

"Yeah. You and forty thousand college guys on Spring Break." And if this guy's sarcasm was an element, it'd be heavier than lead.

Xander takes another drink. "She slays vampires."

But he doesn't expect what this guy says next. Okay - he hasn't expected anything this guy said since the last time he said _uno mas and hurry it the fuck up_. "Vampires are for pussies."

"Then they shouldn't be any problem for two drunk guys in a bar in Mexico."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Xander points into the mirror behind the bar.

It's a lot emptier in there than it is on their side.

"Fuck me," the guy says.

"Later," Xander says and hopes the pool cues are sturdy.

 

 

 

 

Two years ago, there's no way Xander would've kissed a guy covered in vamp dust who ate the worm. Now he's been covered in and eaten way worse than that himself and it's been a long dry spell and if there's one way to describe worm eating guy, it's _hungry_.

He grips Xander's shoulders like he's hanging on for the ride and that's so far out of left field, Xander never saw it coming till it was bucking up under him on his motel room bed with bared teeth and a look that says _fuck me now or we're gonna throw down and fight_.

And he's happy to oblige because if there's one thing he's been since Africa it's never too drunk to roll on a condom and fuck a warm body, hard and brainless.

And if there's one thing that takes the fight out of a guy, it's a good orgasm.

So when they're laying there panting, Xander finds a hand in his field of vision. "Dean Winchester," the guy says.

Xander takes it. "Xander Harris."

Dean rakes his hands through his hair and drops his elbows to the pillow. "You know anything about El Cuco? Monster under the bed they've got down here, steals kids in the middle of the night."

"No."

Dean rolls over and looks at Xander a long time and shrugs. "You want to?"


End file.
